1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for presenting lists and an electronic device thereof; in particular, to a method for presenting application lists and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the diffusion of the smart electronic devices, the applications developed for the smart electronic devices are more and more in number and type. The application may be priced or free for users to download from the Internet.
When the electronic device stores several applications, the efficiency of finding the requisite applications depends on the display manner of the applications at the electronic device. The common arrangement manner of the applications includes layering display and all-display with no layers. The layering display manner may let the user find the needed applications in order, however, too many layers may make the user be confused about what layer the application belongs to, and too many operations may increase the finding time. Although the all-display manner is good for the user to explore all of the applications once at a time, the user may be hard to find the requisite applications quickly, and the display region of the user interface may be greatly occupied by the numerous applications, which influences the convenience of seeing the data originally displayed at the user interface.